


My Shy Boyfriend [Sugawara Koushi Version]

by Aqie_99



Series: My Shy Boyfriend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Yaoi, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqie_99/pseuds/Aqie_99
Summary: Have a shy boyfriend?It may sound interesting but of course there are challenges of its own.What are they?
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Series: My Shy Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919392
Kudos: 21





	1. Series

**My Shy Boyfriend Series:**

**-Karasuno-**

-Sugawara Koushi: **Here!** -

-Tsukishima Kei: Soon-

-Kageyama Tobio: Soon-

-Hinata Shoyo: Soon-

-Nishinoya Yuu: Soon-

**-Aoba Johsai-**

-Oikawa Tooru: Soon-

-Iwaizumi Hajime: Soon-

**-Fukurodani-**

-Bokuto Koutaro: Soon-

-Akaashi Keiji: Soon-

**-Nekoma-**

-Kuroo Tetsurou: Soon-

-Kozume Kenma: Soon-

**-Shiratorizawa-**

-Ushijima Wakatoshi: Soon-

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu ©** **Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	2. (1/10)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: For your information, I'll be update two chapters for this series since the chapter it's actually really short and it would be take a while since the original is in Indonesian language so probably took me awhile to update it.
> 
> Enjoy! :D

_**Calling my first name?**   
**~~~** _

"....Suga...."  
  


"Yes? What is it?"  
  


"....Sugawara...."  
  


"What is it, (Male Name)??"  
  


".....Sugawara Koushi...."  
  


Sugawara just stared at (Male Name) who seemed to mumble at his own desk.  
  


"Are you calling me to test my name with your voice?" Ask Sugawara. (Male Name) lifted his head, his face slightly flushed and he shook his head.

  
"F-Forget it, I'm just trying something." Answer (Male Name). Sugawara just nodded before finally went on doing the schoolwork just given to him.

  
".... Koushi ...." 

  
"Yes? What's up? If you need help, I can help you, you know." Sugawara Ucap save the school work into his bag. (Male Name) lifted his head and glanced in the other direction. 

  
".... just must sound strange ..."

  
'So he needs help?' Thought Sugawara raised an eyebrow. 

  
"Y-You know, Suga ..." Said (Male Name) glancing right and left awkwardly. "I do not know if you do not tell." Sugawara's reply smiled mockingly. (Male Name)'s face instantly flushed and he immediately put on a cranky look. "D-Do not laugh, okay?" He  
muttered and Sugawara nodded.

  
"I-I just tried to call you by your first name."

  
  
**~Extended Ending~**

"...." 

  
"... S-Suga?" 

  
"Pfft--" 

  
"W-Whaa - Don't laugh!"

**~(X)~**

_It doing so well!_

_~~~_

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	3. (2/10)

**_As I accompanied him ...._ **   
**~~~**

"Koushi, you don't have to force yourself to accompany me, you know."

  
"But I will." Sugawara replied

  
(Male Name) smiling a little, "Even today we are just doing the usual meeting." (Male Name) continue. "It'll sound boring to you." 

  
"As long as you are there, I will not be bored!" Sugawara's reply grinned.

  
(Male Name)'s face flushed, and he turned in the other direction and puffed his cheeks. "Stop teasing me ..." (Male Name) grunted and Sugawara just chuckled.

  
"Is it my fault to flirt my own boyfriend?"

  
(Male Name)'s face getting red. "Wrong." Said (Male Name).

  
Before Sugawara continue, the door of the meeting room was open and entering the members of the student council. They seemed cool to talk to each other and finally they were sitting in their respective places.

  
(Male Name) cleared his throat a little.

  
"Okay, we're starting from now." Said (Male Name), "The first discussion is about cultural festivals..."

  
Just (Male Name) started the topic, the other students began talking between each other and began to fuss.

  
Sugawara blinked a few times as he watched the students talking to each other.

  
_'Ummm...'_

  
Sugawara turned to (Male Name) just put his usual face and tilted his head. 'Was (Male Name) already used to-'

  
**BANG**

  
The very loud slamming of the table made the whole room desolate. Sugawara turned slowly to the (H/cnette) who still put his face up normally.

  
When all the attention was on him, (Male Name) blinked a few times before letting out a smile.

  
Oh ....

  
  
**~Extended Ending~**

"Are you guys finish talking?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Good, now let's continue our meeting, okay?"

"Y-Yes sir...."

**~(X)~**

_..... I can not believe I'll see the other personality of his._

_~~~_

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	4. (3/10)

Sometimes when I want to pick him up in his class ....  
 **~~~**

The dormitory went off a while ago, but Sugawara has not gone to the gym yet. He plans to pick (Male Name) up in his classroom and then into the student council room before he goes to the gym. 

Why? I do not know, today Sugawara feel different. 

When the (Male Name)'s class in his view, Sugawara walked a little faster. Arriving at the class, Sugawara opened the classroom door and was suddenly confronted by a pile of books. 

"Oops, sorry." 

"(Male Name)?" 

Ask Sugawara heard the sound (Male Name) from behind the pile of books. 

"Huh, Koushi?" Ask (Male Name) before put all his books on the nearest table, "What's up?" He asked later. 

"I picked you up." Answer Sugawara smiled. (Male Name)'s cheeks had a little blush then he tilted his head. 

"Don't you have some practice?" 

Sugawara wiped the back of his head, "I plan to drop you off at the student booth and go to the gym." 

"Oh, do not bother!" Answer (Male Name), waving his hands. "Why?" Ask Sugawara. "You'll be late for the gym." Answer (Male Name) "I've told the team, so it's okay if I'm late." (Male Name) staring long at Sugawara. "Is it wrong if I want to be with you longer?" The face of (Male Name) turns red and he turns the other way. 

"Okay..." 

**~~~**

Now Sugawara sits on the cubicle of the chamber of the chilies, catching his breath. (Male Name) just bring a stack of new books to his desk and start working.

Hey, who wouldn't thought that (Male Name) will bring a lot of goods with different types and sizes.

First, taking the book to the teacher's office, then receiving daily reports from the teachers about the students, after which the headmaster's room asked for a signature for some proposals, of course there are many other things. 

And that's all enough to make Sugawara exhausted. 

**~Extended Ending~**

"...."

"Koushi?"

"I-I'm fine."

"In that case, good." 

**~(X)~**

_..... but I did not expect it would be very troublesome._

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	5. (4/10)

Introducing it to the team ...  
 **~~~**

"Eh? Introducing me to the volleyball team? " asked (Male Name) lowering his pen then turned to Sugawara

Sugawara just nodded.

"The student council officials know me and they are used to seeing me here." Sugawara said, "It's fair if that applies to you and the volleyball team."

(Male Name) thinks for a moment, before finally shaking his head.

"I-I'm embarrassed ..."

Sugawara rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Come on (Male Name) ..."

  
(Male Name) paused, staring at Sugawara doubtfully, and Sugawara returned the gaze (Male Name) with a look of hope. (Male Name) finally sighed and nodded.

"Ok."

  
"Good!" Sugawara said happily, "We go there after school!"

  
"Eh, that fast ??" shocked (Name) then sighed, "Okay, but on condition ..."

"Hello guys!" Sugawara greet, entering the gym

  
"Osu!"

  
"You haven't changed your uniform." Said Sawamura, pointing at Sugawara's school uniform.

  
Sugawara only rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly

  
"About that ..." said Sugawara, "I want to introduce my boyfriend to you guys."

"EH ?!" all the teams immediately surrounded Sugawara

  
"Where is your boyfriend, Suga-san ??" Nishinoya asked excitedly

  
"A-About that, can you not scare her? Because he is a shy person ... "explained Sugawara

They got excited and nodded. Sugawara then turned toward the door where (Male Name) was hiding there.

Seeing Sugawara's indirect message, (Male Name) slowly came out of the 'hideout' and approached Sugawara.

  
"H-Hello everyone." Said (Male Name) with a small nods.

  
Everyone stared for a long time (Male Name), then got excited again.

  
"(Last Name)-senpai, huh!" said Nishinoya and Tanaka.

  
(Male Name) nods.

  
"Also, if I don't join in, I want (Male Name) to be my temporary replacement." Sugawara explained.

  
"Eh? Why?" asked Sawamura.

  
(Male Name) hiding behind Sugawara. " B-Because I used to be a setter, but now it stops. Occasionally I want to remember when I played ... "explained (Male Name).

  
"Ooh," said Sawamura, "Of course you can."

**~Extended Ending~**

"But why not just enter the volleyball team?"

"Ah, about that. I don't want my volleyball spirit to really appear ... ”

  
"Eh? What do you mean? "

  
"I-It's nothing !!"

**~(X)~**

_... really according to our plan!_

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	6. (6/10)

**When I was sick**

**~~~**

"What, Suga-san is accompanying (Surname) -senpai today again? Tanaka asked when he didn't see Sugawara in the gym.

  
"It's possible," Nishinoya said, "Aah, they are very compatible. I envy them ... "

  
"I wish I was biased like them!" Tanaka said, "With Kiyoko-san of course ..." he muttered with a reddened face later.

  
"Eh, Suga-san didn't come in?" Hinata was surprised to hear the senpai's conversation just now.

  
Kageyama was silent with a surprised expression.

  
"Is he alright?" Kageyama asked.

  
"Stop it." Said Sawamura to stop the commotion, "Suga has the flu so he doesn't go to school."

  
"Eh? Suga-san is sick? Is he alright ?? " Hinata asked worriedly.

  
Shimizu just nodded curtly, "She's fine."

  
"So who will help Kageyama do the toss?" Nishinoya asked, "Am I ??" he asked enthusiastically.

  
Sawamura and Shimizu looked at each other then shook their heads.

"A temporary replacement will be here soon-"

  
"O-Osu ..."

  
Everyone turned towards the door and saw (Male Name) wearing a sports uniform.

  
"Eh, (Surname)-senpai ??" surprised Nishinoya and Tanaka.

  
"Yup." Said (Male Name) smiled shyly, "M-Please help."

  
**Meanwhile…**

  
"Aah," murmured Sugawara after taking a very bitter medicine.

  
Sugawara was lying on his mattress, his condition had improved after taking medicine regularly. Sugawara just smiled sympathetically remembering his teammate at the gym.

  
"I hope they are ready to fight the ferocious figure (Male Name) when playing later ..."

**~Extended Ending~**

**(Drr! Drr! Drr!)**

  
"Hello?"

  
_"Suga-san !! We beg you to get well soon and train with us !!!"_

  
"Eh? Tanaka? Nishinoya? What is wrong?"

  
_"(Surname)-senpai is very scary when playing-"_

  
_**“TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE! NISHINOYA YUU! WHO'S LETTING YOU TO CALL KOUSHI DURING PRACTICE, HUH ???”** _

  
_"Eeh? FORGIVE US!!"_

  
"ha ha ha ha…. I think (Male Name) takes care of you well. "

**~(X)~**

... I certainly believe in him.

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	7. (7/10)

At that time, I was seriously training...

**~~~**

"Can you do it, Suga?" asked Sawamura.

  
"Eh, of course you can practice it." Sugawara answered.

  
Now they are doing the exercise as usual. But suddenly Sugawara wanted to try to spike. Sawamura seemed to think for a moment before finally nodding.

  
"Alright," said Sawamura then turned his head to another direction, "Kageyama!"

  
Kageyama then turned and approached his two senpai.

  
"What's wrong, senpai?" he asked.

  
"Can you give me a toss?" Sugawara asked, "I want to try to spike."

  
Kageyama looked at Sugawara then nodded.

  
"Ok."

  
**Meanwhile…**

  
(Male Name) is on the second floor of the gym holding a sketchbook and other drawing tools. His (e / c) eye watched Sugawara's movements slowly, after seeing Sugawara do a spike, (Male Name) nodded curtly before finally drawing something.  
  


"(Surname)-senpai, what are you drawing?"

  
"Eek ?!"

  
Hinata's voice that was suddenly next to (Male Name) made him shocked and the grip on his sketchbook was released-

  
"Oops!"

  
-And captured by Sugawara.

  
The face (Male Name) immediately paled when he saw who caught the book.

  
"Koushi, don't lo-"

  
"Wow, I didn't think that I was this cool!"

  
_Uh oh ..._

**~Extended Ending~**

"N-No! Don't look, Koushi!"

  
"Uwoh, (Surname) -senpai drawing is good!"

  
"P-Please! Don't look at it... !!!"

**~(X)~**

... and that's when I found his hobby.

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	8. (8/10)

During the university election....

**~~~**

"Koushi?" Sugawara who was reading a book immediately raised his head as the familiar voice called out.

  
"(Male Name)?" Sugawara replied.

  
"Are you free?" asked (Male Name) sitting in front of Sugawara.

  
"Yes," answered Sugawara nodding, "Koriyama-sensei is sick and has no work, so I came here." Sugawara explained.

  
(Male Name) just did the fun and opened the book he was holding earlier. Sugawara looked at the book that (Male Name) was holding and blinked several times.

  
"Are you interested in graphic engineering?"

  
(Male Name) gasped in surprise then looked at Sugawara and nodded slowly.

  
"H-How about you, Koushi?"

  
"Hmm ..." murmured Sugawara, "I don't know, I'm still confused choosing ..."

  
(Male Name) just nodded then went back to reading.

  
"But ..." said Sugawara while reading his book.

  
(Male Name) raised his head to look at Sugawara who was still focused on his book then tilted his head.

  
"But?"

  
Sugawara smiled a little.

  
"I already know which university I will go to.

  
(Male Name) puts on a surprised expression then nods.

  
"I also already know."

  
This time the one with a surprised expression was Sugawara.

  
"Is it true? What university is that?"

  
(Male Name) puffed out both cheeks.

  
"T-Tell me your University destination first ..." murmured (Male Name)

  
Sugawara just chuckled.

  
"How about we mention it together?"

  
(Male Name) pauses for a moment, before finally nodding.

  
"One…"

  
"Two…"

  
"….three!!"

  
**"Tokyo University!"**

  
Sugawara and (Male Name) looked at each other with expressions of shock.

**~Extended Ending~**

"I-Are you really going there, Koushi??"

  
"Mhm, that means we're going to a university, ne?"

  
"Y-yes."

  
"Please take care of me, (Male Name) ~"

**~(X)~**

... we never thought this could happen!

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	9. (9/10)

When studying together ...

**~~~**

"I don't understand ..."

  
Sugawara nodded.

  
"Me too…."

  
(Male Name) ruffled his hair with frustration.

  
"Why the entrance test to enter university is so difficult ??" grumbling (Male Name).

  
Sugawara just laughed and then rubbed his hair (Male Name), who was putting his chin on the study table while puffing his cheeks with annoyance.

  
"I'm going to buy snacks at the store, you learn with spirit (Male Name)." Sugawara said, stood up then paused to see the response (Male Name).

  
(Male Name) only deflated his cheeks then nodded slowly.

  
"Ok, be careful Koushi." He murmured, "Ah, and also leave chocolate."

  
Sugawara smiled and kissed the top of the head (Male Name).

  
"Good, then I'll go first."

  
"Bye-bye ~"

**~~~**

"I'm going home ..." said Sugawara while carrying a lot of food that he bought.

  
Silence…

  
"(Male Name)?" called Sugawara.

  
Still no response. Sugawara, who had given up properly, went to the living room of his house where he and (Male Name) studied.

  
"(Male Name) -"

  
Sugawara smiled when he saw (Male Name). He was sleeping with the problem over, his hands folded into an impromptu pillow.

  
"You really want to enter Tokyo University, huh?" Sugawara asked, taking the blanket on the couch and then covering it (Male Name)

**~Extended Ending~**

"... Koushi ...?"

  
"Ah, you're awake? Sorry…"

  
"It's okay…"

  
"..."

  
"... Koushi?"

  
"Yes?"

  
"My chocolate?"

  
"..."

**~(X)~**

.....is a valuable and enjoyable time.

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**


	10. (10/10)

Of course the favorite thing among other favorite things is ...

**~~~**

(Male Name) looked at the piece of paper he was holding with a look of disbelief.

  
"Eh? _Uso ..._? "

  
After checking several times, finally (Male Name) was convinced that it was not a dream and immediately ran to the gym.

~~~

"Toss me, Kageyama !!" Hinata shouted.

  
"Kageyama just nodded and gave a toss to Hinata. When Hinata is going to spike-

  
"Koushi!!"

  
-until (Male Name) breaks in.

  
"Ouch!"

  
And make Hinata stuck to the net (again).

  
"Ehehe, have you stepped, shrimp?" Tsukishima taunted.

  
Hinata just grumbled because the same incident happened to him and then tried to get off the net.

  
"What's up (Male Name)?"

  
Sugawara approached (Male Name) who seemed to regulate his breathing heavily.

  
"Are you ok (Male Name)?" Sugawara asked.

  
(Male Name) only nodded before finally showing a piece of paper.

  
"Eh?"

  
Wonder Sugawara took the paper.

  
Suddenly (Male Name) hugged him tightly, making all those who were looking at them so nervous themselves.

  
"Thank you Koushi! Because we studied without non-stop, we both got accepted! I love you!"

  
"Thank God (Male Name)." Sugawara replied hugging (Male Name).

**~Extended Ending~**

"Oh and also ..."

  
"Yes?"

  
"I love you too, (Male Name)"

  
"!!"

 **~(X)~**  
... when he said that meaningful word to me.

**~~~**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

**Plot © RainAlexi123 from Wattpad**

**Reader © Yourself**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to publish new version tomorrow


	11. New Version

My Shy Boyfriend (Tsukishima Kei Version) is out!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894791/chapters/65626240


End file.
